OBTS Trains+Routes For Mexico
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 1f640 0m500 ~ YucatanTramway : 3f000 0m914 ~ PachucaRailway : 3f281 1m000 ~ SanLuisPotosi : 4f708 1m435 ~ Regional Standard RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : AARx Couplers ~ ModernLoco+Wagon Stock After 1893 : LINK+MILL Couplers ~ HistoricLoco+Wagon Stock Before 1900 : RUSx Couplers ~ Mining Stock : SCHA Couplers ~ ModernTransit Stock Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. MexicoCity Underground MP 68 : 128px : 128px : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1968-96 : : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1968 SpanishCab92 : : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1973 20th Anniversary : : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1973 AR-F15 : : : : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1979 : : Facebook Page : Official Blog 1982 : Train Packs 4-8-4 Niagara Locomotive : Http://metroopenbvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/alsthom-cimt-brissoneau-et-lotz-mp-68 10.html : DownLink ~ NdeM "Aguila Azteca" : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/tren-presidencial.html ~ "Presidential El Olivo" 1937 AmericanLocoCo(ALCo).2Cx2(4-6-4)~Hudson : : DownLink ~ NdeM.2708 Lite Consist : DownLink ~ NdeM.2708 "El Tapatio" Consist : Reference : http://www.steamlocomotive.com/hudson/?page=ndem LuxuryClass : : DownLink ~ FNM "Expresso Del Mar" 1st+2ndClass : : DownLink ~ FNM "Beristain" 1stClass With GP38+Diner+Bar : : DownLink ~ FXE+NdeM "Chepe Primera Express" 2ndClass With GP38+Bar : 128px : DownLink ~ FXE "Chepe Express" LuxuryClass With GP38 : : DownLink ~ FXE 'Jose Cuervo Express" Sleeper LuxuryClass : : DownLink ~ Expreso71 "El Regio Montano" 1st+2ndClass : : DownLink ~ Expreso2 "El Costeno" LuxuryClass : : DownLink ~ Expreso2 "Aguila Azteca\Aztec Eagle" Sleeper LuxuryClass : : DownLink ~ Expreso6 "El Tapatio" STEAM LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1937 AmericanLocoCo(ALCo).2Cx2(4-6-4)~Hudson : : DownLink ~ NdeM.2708 Lite Consist : DownLink ~ NdeM.2708 "El Tapatio" Consist : InfoLink DIESEL LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1937~1963 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).E1~E9 Series~StreamLiner : : NdeM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html ~ Erroneously Labeled EMD.F9 : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_E-unit : http://www.american-rails.com/emd-e-series.html : http://exotic.railfan.net/E.htm 1939~1945 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).FT~StreamLiner : : SonoraBajaCalifornia(SBC) : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html ~ Erroneously Labeled EMD.F7 : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_FT : http://www.american-rails.com/emd-ft.html 1953~1970 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD)+ClydeEngineering.G12 : : NdeM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_G12 : http://www.thedieselshop.us/Data%20EMD%20G12.HTML 1966~1986 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).GeneralPurpose38~Geep : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_GP38 : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_GP38-2 : http://www.american-rails.com/gp38.html FREIGHT WAGONs ~ InfoLink : SiteLink PASSENGER WAGONs ~ InfoLink ClubCar KinkiSharyo : : DownLink ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo", FNM.380 "Teocalli" Coach BusinessClass "Guadalajara" Chepe Epoch4 : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Coach 1stClass Epoch3 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Sleeper LuxuryClass Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Coach Pullman "Necaxa" Epoch3 : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Coach ExecutiveClass "Anahuac" Epoch3+4+5+6 : : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Sleeper "Tlaloc" Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Diner "Zempoala" Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Coach 1stClass FCP "Chepe" Epoch4+5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Coach 2ndClass FNM Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Coach LuxuryClass FCP : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Coach KCSdeMexico "TampicoBelle" : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Dome KCSdeMexico "Monterrey" Epoch6 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Diner FNM "Zitacuaro" Epoch3+5 : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Diner NdeM "Tamaulipas" : 128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Coach HawkerSiddley : 128px128px : NdeM 1stClass Epoch5 : : SBC 2ndClass Epoch4 : : FCP 1stClass Epoch4 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Hawker Siddeley" Mexico City Tramway Servicio de Transportes Electricos Tram 1900 Brill : : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia Cero" : https://www.facebook.com/openbvemexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram 133 From Movie "La ILusion Viaja en Tranvia" : : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia 133" : https://www.facebook.com/openbvemexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram 800 STEDF : : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia Serie 800" : https://www.facebook.com/openbvemexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram Veracruz City : : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Tranvias" Tram Guadalajara City : : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Tranvias" Tram 29 Tampico City : : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvias Nacionales" : https://www.facebook.com/openbvemexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/groups/tampicoantiguo Sistema de Tren Electrico Urbano de Guadalajara Concarril TLG 88 : 128px : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink